


Truth Serum

by MezInWonderland



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, truthserum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MezInWonderland/pseuds/MezInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, New York wasn’t in as much of a state of devastation as it was last time. The buildings were still intact, mostly, as were the roads. Sure there were a few errant traffic lights lying around and some windows not occupying their panes but it was only minor damage. New York should count themselves lucky that they had remained unscathed after the next batch of aliens decided to spread their will on its inhabitants. These aliens however wished to improve the human race. Their aim had been to spread some sort of truth serum through the waters of New York, make it impossible for anyone to do anything but tell the truth when asked a question. You might ask how the Avengers had found this out. Well..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Serum

 This time, New York wasn’t in as much of a state of devastation as it was last time. The buildings were still intact, mostly, as were the roads. Sure there were a few errant traffic lights lying around and some windows not occupying their panes but it was only minor damage. New York should count themselves lucky that they had remained unscathed after the next batch of aliens decided to spread their will on its inhabitants. These aliens however wished to _improve_ the human race. Their aim had been to spread some sort of truth serum through the waters of New York, make it impossible for anyone to do anything but tell the truth when asked a question. You might ask how the Avengers had found this out. Well..

 

Steve had thought this was off from the beginning. The Aliens were pink, almost angel like and did not put up much of a fight at all. They had been spotted spreading some sort of liquid into a paddling pool in a park and the Avengers had acted quickly to corner the 4 creatures and get ready to send them back where they came from. There had been really no complications at all. They had pointed in the direction of their ship and said they were content to leave and meant no harm. As they were being guided back to the ship in question, they passed the small pool. It all happened so quickly. One minute Tony had been walking along next to him, next he was spluttering in the pool. The alien between them had slithered one of its long tentacles onto the floor in front of Iron Man. His foot caught underneath and instead of the alien helping him stay upright, he/she/it, shoved Tony, full suited, into the pool.

“Jarvis? Anything going wrong?”   
“Not that I am aware sir.”

“Awesome.” He pulled himself up and lifted the face plate. “Cap, get rid of these things. I am wet, cold and want a cuddle.” The whole team turned to tony, surprised. “I have no idea why I just said that. Just get rid of them before I cry.” This gained more funny looks but none the less the team herded the giggling aliens off and made sure they left before returning to where Tony was now under a blanket being checked over by a de-hulked Bruce.

“Still want that cuddle princess?” Clint joked.   
“Yes but not with you.” Tony blushed and looked pained as he said it.

“Really? Who do you want one with then?”

“ST..” Tony started to say before Bruce began to talk loudly over him. “That’s enough Clint. I believe Tony has been dosed by some sort of truth serum. He seems to be unable to not answer any question or answer incorrectly. So if we could all be considerate of that.. Clint.”

“Hey!”

“Avengers.” Steve’s captains voice boomed. “Medical check outs.” Steve said adding a sharp. “Now!” When he heard Clint grumble “but I’m going to miss all the fun.”

 

“Tony are you okay?”

“No. Please don’t talk to me. I’ll say something stupid.”

“Tony I’m going to try my hardest not to ask anything that will upset you. Is it okay if I stay?”

“Yes.” Tony appeared reluctant to talk at all least of all admit that.

“What’s wrong? Does anything hurt?”  
“My ego hurts. I’m also wet. And I have to tell the truth. And I don’t want to do that.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’ll probably admit something stupid. Like the fact I like you. Fuck!”

“Tony I like you too. It’s great that we’re friends now.” Steve had to admit his heart sunk when he heard Tony say that, now knowing that Tony didn’t feel anything more than friendship for him.

“Would you like me to find the one you want for a hug Tony?”

“No you don’t need to.”

“What can I do Tony?” Steve asked earnestly, Tony may not feel the same way about him but Steve wanted to make him happier.

“I want to go back to the tower. To my bed.” Tony looked as if he was forcing himself to stop his sentence there.

“Okay. Come on.”

 

The first thing Tony did upon reaching his room was turn the heat all the way up and then throw himself down on the bed.

“Tony you need to change out of those wet clothes.”

“I know.”

“What clothes do you want?”

“Yours.” Steve must be hearing things.

“I’m sorry?”

“Yours.” Tony looked like he wanted to cry at his admission so Steve just left the room and came back with a collection of his own clothes.

Tony is his clothes took his breath away. He wished it was in the circumstances he wanted it to be, but Steve couldn’t help the possessive feeling that tightened in his chest.

“Get into bed Tony. I’ll bring you some food. Is that okay?”

“No.” Steve hadn’t expected that and was already half way out of the room.

“What do you want then?”

“Can you stay?” Steve could tell Tony was getting tired because the admissions were coming more freely.

“Yeah of course.” Steve went to sit on the chair in the corner of the room but startled as Tony made a pained sound. “What’s wrong?”

“No. You don’t understand. Stay.” Tony tugged at the duvet and made a space for Steve. “I want Steve cuddles. Not Clint. Steve.”

“Okay Tony, okay.” Steve said soothingly as Tony began to get restless and writhe. He slid into the bed next to Tony and sat motionless and Tony wrapped himself around him. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah this is perfect.” They were silent for a few minutes. “I’m sorry Steve,” came Tony’s voice quietly.

“What for?”

“I’m basically forcing myself on you.”   
“Tony I could leave if I wanted to.”  
“Yeah?”  
“How about this?” Steve took a deep breath for courage. “You have to tell the truth. So how about you can ask me anything you want and I’ll promise to tell the truth because you have to do the same to me. Deal?”

“Yeah. Can I go first?” Steve had rarely heard Tony this quiet and reserved.

“Of course.”

“Why are you here?”

“Because I want to look after you.” Well just because Steve said he’d tell the truth didn’t mean he had to go bearing his heart and soul just yet. “Why me?”

“Because you’re the best friend I’ve ever had.” Heat blossomed through Steve. “Why are you in bed with me?”  
“Because I’d do anything for you. How are you feeling?”

“Better with you. Do I look good in your clothes?” Tony was clearly nervous.

“You look gorgeous. You look edible and stunning and..” He forced the last word out. “Mine.”

“How do you feel about me?” Clearly Tony had forgone the taking turns to ask another question. Steve decided he had no choice but to dive head first into this and hope Tony was there to catch him.

“I’m in love with you.” Silence. Silence followed for a few minutes.

“Well Steve aren’t you going to ask me the same thing?”   
“You physically can’t lie. That would be forcing you into something you might not want to do.”

“God.” Tony breathed. “You’re perfect. How did I end up with someone like you in love with me. How could I not be in love with you?”

“What?” Steve asked dumfounded.

“Steve. I love you. You’re gorgeous and perfect and kind and lovely and did I mention gorgeous and you’re all I’ve ever wanted. Literally.”  
“Tony..”  
“And that was probably the most romantic thing I might ever say so you should savour it and know what you’re in for.”

“I know what I’m in for. And I am in. I’m in for as long as you want me. Because I know you’re it for me.” Steve smiled as Tony yawned and snuggled further into Steve’s hold. “Sleep.”  
“Will you stay?”  
“Always.” 


End file.
